


Cracking

by TheHamsterJedi



Series: Rebels Imagines [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHamsterJedi/pseuds/TheHamsterJedi
Summary: Imagine after the liberation of Lothal, Sabine visits her family and when her mother mentions her two jedi friends, she breaks down. Not before cracking in front of Hera first.
Relationships: Alrich Wren & Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren, Sabine Wren & Ursa Wren
Series: Rebels Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767637
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Cracking

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is an imagine i kept in my head for a while and decided to write it, i cried while writing this.

It's been a few days since Lothal was liberated, Sabine, Zeb and Hera along with Chopper went back to Yavin IV to report their mission, sadly mentioning the loss of the two jedi of their crew while barely holding themselves from the breaking point.

After the report, they headed back for the Ghost, even though it was their home, it became an ugly reminder of their two spectres whose memories floated in every corner of the VCX-100. 

Zeb went to his cabin claiming that he wants to rest, though Sabine doubts he will have any. Chopper went to his charging station and powered off, and that left the two females sitting around their dejarik table that was once enjoyable to play after hard missions to cool off.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Hera asked, putting on her leader face that had to be strong for everyone while holding a mug of caf, Sabine looked at Hera for a second to see the sadness buried deep in Hera's eyes, covered by the hopeful gleam that never left her face even in the darkest times and took a long sigh, "I think I'll stay with my parents for a few days before heading off to Lothal" 

"You'll be okay going there on your own? I can send Chop with you if you need" Hera questioned with her soft mother tone.

"No, it's okay Hera, I can go alone, you'll need Chopper more than I do" Sabine replied, "Can I take the phantom II ?" she added.

"Of course Sabine, but.." Hera trailed off before continuing "why don't you take The Gauntlet? Look,.. I know you're hurting right now and you don't need a reminder of what happened constantly in your vision, but I'd rather have you take this ship than having any one in the rebellion piloting it instead of.. him" Hera answered sadly.

Sabine's eyes widened at the mention of the Gauntlet, in the middle of everything that's happened, she almost forgot about the ship, she found herself letting out a cracked sob before she could stop it, "What?.. Uh.. I don't know.. . I don't think I can" She struggled to form words. 

"I think it would be nice to repaint it, you know? Maybe in orange and blue? His favorite colors? I think he'd like it" Hera said, trying to sound hopeful.

Sabine thought of the offer before accepting it, Ezra would love it, seeing it more accustomed to his style than Maul's. After Atollon, they were pretty busy to find time to paint it. It would be a nice surprise for him when he comes back, **_If he comes back._**

 ** _"_** Maybe it is a good idea, thanks Hera.. For everything" Sabine responded with a tiny smile.

"Of course, and don't forget, if you need me, I'm only a comm away." Hera said with a motherly look.

Sabine nodded and hugged Hera, then went to gather her things, it's a long way to Krownest and she better start now.

The flight took about 5 hours, but Sabine wasn't able to rest, after giving up on trying to sleep, she sat in the pilot's seat with the auto pilot turned on, she started to recall memories with her ghost family, faintly smiling at the dorky memories of her and Ezra in their duo missions. 

Drowned in her thoughts she almost didn't notice the ship beep to alert her that she's coming out of hyperspace, she sighed before comming the mandalorians, asking for permission to land. They accepted and welcomed her on Krownest, she landed the ship near the Wren quarters, with 2 mandalorian ships following her.

She took a deep breath and entered the family quarters, a hint of sadness appearing on her, her slumped form and quiet entrance pretty much gave it away.

Ursa Wren greeted Sabine with a hug, followed by Alrich and Tristan, for once the Wren quarters wasn't crowded with mandalorian authorities holding a meeting to plan an end to the civil war, and Sabine was grateful, at least she didn't have to act professional, neither did her biological family. 

"What a nice surprise to have you back my dear, even though you didn't contact me, I'm glad you came, we missed you" Ursa said affectionately, after realizing her family was more important than everything, she became the soft mother Sabine always longed for, and Sabine was glad.

"I missed you too mother, you as well father, and Tristan of course" Sabine replied quietly.

"What brings you back my dear? And where are your jedi friends that always accompany you?" Ursa asked innocently not knowing how it would affect her daughter.

Sabine's breath hitched in her throat and her eyes widened ever so slightly, her mother noticed her behavior and her eyes widened as well, full of concern, that could only mean one thing and Ursa wasn't ready to hear it.

Sabined sighed, blinking away the tears forming in her eyes and shakely said "We.. Lost. ...Kanan, we were on a mission to rescue Hera and things went south, I was lucky to survive.. But uh.. Kanan didn't make it, if it wasn't for him, we would've been a pile of ash by now" She took a deep breath and her eyes started to glaze over with more tears, kriff she was a mandalorian, but that didn't mean she wasn't human, Kanan was her father figure and losing him is equal to losing any of her parents.

A state of shock covered the three Wren members, mouthes slightly agape, they stayed like that for a few seconds before Tristan asked quietly ".. Is that his lightsaber you carry?"

Sabine looked at Tristan confused, before realizing she didn't unclip Ezra's lightsaber since Chopper gave it to her, that alone was her breaking point. Tears started streaming down her face and she replied in a broken whisper "....no...it's not."

Alrich Wren knew that lightsaber, and it belonged to the boy who saved him back in the imperial transport. A gasp escaped his lips the moment he realized, he knew Sabine and Ezra were close, not in the romantic way, but they were even closer than her and Tristan, they were two sides of the same credit, together they become powerful, and without one of them.. Well there's no sun without sky.

Alrich approached his weeping daughter and pulled her into a tight hug, patting her back while she cried silently, " I lost him father,... I.. He's alive... I know it... But I don't know where he is.. He jumped to hyperspace with the Imperial fleet to Force knows where.. I only have his lightsaber because he gave it to our droid before surrendering himself to the Empire... He... I should've stopped him... I should've been there with him... I knew he was up to something before attacking the dome, and I let it be,.. I saw when he was sneaking away to surrender, he asked me to cover him and I accepted... I shouldn't have...maybe he could still be here.. Piloting his ship and holding his lightsaber,.. The weapon that is a Jedi's life.." Sabine cried in her father's shoulders, her father letting her weep and kept on patting her back and told her quietly, "don't hold a survivor's guilt my dear, I'm sure he wouldn't want you to feel this way, all you can do now is honour his sacrifice and keep on fighting, don't waste it, dwelling on the past will only bring you pain" Sabine kept on crying.

Ursa came to join them, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "you say a lightsaber is a Jedi's life, that means Bridger trusted you with his own life, Sabine, and if he's alive as you say, lost in the depth of space, i will use everything in my power to find him, I'll be with you every step of the way, until he is back safe" she quietly said.

"while Mandalorian traditions will refuse this, as Jedi and Mandalorians have always been enemies. That doesn't mean i will not help you, Bridger saved my life and father's life and that is a debt worth repaying, I'm also sure Rau would be happy to help" Tristan said with a little smile.

Sabine looked up at her family with eyes full of tears, she smiled and told herself. If it wasn't for Ezra she wouldn't have even reunited with her family, he encouraged her all the way to the end, and **_it's time to reunite him with his own family._**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes yes i know, I TOTALLY messed up the Wren family impressions so bad *hides behind curtain*  
> But I hope you enjoyed this story nonetheless!


End file.
